Not Just Friends
by Acci0Padfoot
Summary: 'James was in love with Lily since the first day he laid eyes on her. But, he pretended to hate her so she wouldn't find out.' But, what if that wasn't the case? What if his feelings only started to develop in the fifth year? Read to find out :D x
1. Chapter 1

Many people don't believe in hate at first sight. Well, these people have obviously never seen or heard of Lily Evans and James Potter.

From the first day they met on the Hogwarts Express, it was clear that Lily and James were destined to be enemies. Unfortunately, as they got older, things only became worse.  
"You're an arrogant, useless idiot Potter!"  
He mimicked he voice loftily, "You're an arrogant, useless idiot Potter!"  
"Stop that!'  
"Okay, you got it, Professor McGonagall."  
"Don't call me that!"

It went on and on. Until, Lily and James entered their fifth year at Hogwarts. That's when things began to change…

It was just an ordinary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was buzzing with the excitement of starting a new term. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, the troublemakers at Hogwarts also known as the Marauders, were eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Is it just me, or has Evans suddenly become quite fit?" James asked, running a hand through his jet black hair and glancing at a group of girls sitting nearby. The other three Marauders stopped wolfing down their breakfast and turned to stare at James in shock.  
Remus recovered first. His blue eyes scanned James with worry. "Did you just say _Evans, _mate?"  
"Yeah," James said a bit defensively. "I reckon she a _really _good summer, eh?" He winked at Sirius, who was still frozen in shock, and nudged him in the ribs. "Oh, come on!" James whined. "Is is really that surprising? Plenty of guys find her good looking. I'm a guy. And she's a girl, sooo..."  
"But this isn't just any girl, James," Remus explained patiently. "This is _Lily Evans._"  
"And?!" James demanded.  
"Y-y-you hate her," Peter stuttered. "Remember?"  
James shrugged. "That doesn't make her any less attractive. And after all," he waggled his eyebrows, "Hate is a pretty passionate emotion."  
"Hmmm. I suppose you're right." Remus murmured.  
"Are you going to ask her out, then?" Peter asked.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I reckon so." James said offhandedly, ruffling his hair again.  
"And what if she says no?" Remus asked curiously.  
James laughed. "No? Why would she say no? I mean, sure, she hates me. But, with my obvious good looks, brains and talent on the qudditch pitch, I'm sure we can work something out. Now, all I need to do is put a silencing charm on that big mouth of hers and we'll be good to go!" He said brightly.

Sirius suddenly unfroze and resumed eating, as if nothing had happened.  
"What do you think, Padfoot?" Remus asked.  
Sirius continued chewing, looked up said mildly, "Bout what?"  
"Ummm, JAMES LIKES LILY EVANS!" He yelled.  
"Oh, just announce it to the whole world," James muttered sarcastically.  
Sirius put on a puzzled expression. "James? Who's James? I don't think I know a James."  
James looked astonished. "Me! I'm James!" He yelled indignantly, "And of course you know me! We're best friends! We've been best friends since the first year!"  
Sirius looked at him coolly. "Not since you went against everything we stand for."  
"Oh really?" James demanded. "And how exactly did I go against everything we stand for?"  
"You like Evans."  
"So?"  
"She's a prefect. A _prefect._ We're the Marauders. The troublemakers of Hogwarts! How would it look if a Marauder went out with a prefect?! Our reputations are ruined."  
"I'm not going out with her!"  
"So, you're not going to ask her out?"  
"I am going to ask her out!"  
"She may say no." Remus pointed out.  
Sirius nodded calmly and cocked his head to a group of girls sitting further along the table. "Well, there she is. Go ask her."  
"Fine!" James shot. He stood up and strolled over to where Lily was sitting.

James slid into the empty seat next to her. "Hey, Evans."  
Lily turned to look at him. She sighed. "What now Potter?"  
James was momentarily tongued tied. Lily Evans was actually becoming quite beautiful. She had soft curves, in all the right places, her long red hair was pulled into a French plait and her large emerald eyes were sparkling. James shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. He cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking-"  
Lily snorted, "Don't hurt yourself."  
James rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to have civilised conversation here, Evans." He said pointedly.  
Lily nodded her head, "Right. Sorry. You haven't done anything to deserve that. Not yet anyway. Please, continue."  
"Thank you. So," James said. "Will you go out with me?"

Okay, that's the first chapter! :D Really hope you enjoyed it. It isn't much, sorry. I'll try and post the next one as soon as possible.  
Maybe, you could leave a review? It would mean a lot.  
Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update :) x


	2. Chapter 2

'No.'  
James stared at her in shock. 'No?'  
'No.' Lily repeated firmly.  
'No, you won't go out with me?' James said questioningly.  
Lily nodded. 'Exactly. For a number of reasons, actually. Firstly, this is probably a prank, to amuse yourself and the other "Marauders." Secon-'  
'It's not a prank!' James interrupted.  
Lily arched an eyebrow. 'Really?' she said scathingly. 'So, _you _want to go out with _me_?'  
'Yes!' James said exasperatedly. "Is that so hard to believe?'  
'Yes!' Lily exclaimed. 'Yes, it is very hard to believe!'  
James sighed. 'Look, I know we've had our differences in the past-'  
She scoffed. 'That's an understatement.'  
'Well, I figured since I'm attractive and you're attractive-'  
Lily looked half amused, half disgusted. 'How nice of you to notice,' She murmured.  
'-And we've all matured a bit over the summer-'  
'Some of us are still mentally stuck in first year,' Lily muttered.  
'Would you let me finish please?! ' James said. 'My point is…' He trailed off slowly, his eyes flitting across Lily's body. 'We'd be perfect together!' He finished brightly.  
Lily rolled her eyes. 'No. We wouldn't be "perfect" together. We can't stick each other most of the time, which you seem to have forgotten. We're total opposites.' She said flatly. 'Besides,' She added coldly, 'You're only interested in me because my hormones have kicked in and you've decided that I'm now worth your time.' Lily turned her back to him and continued eating.  
James stood up and ruffled his hair. 'Fine.' He shrugged, 'If that's what you think my motives are. Lemme know if you change your mind, Evans.' He smiled cheekily, 'I know it'll only be a matter of time…'  
Lily stonily ignored him, fully focused on her breakfast.  
James nodded at the other girls sitting at the table and smiled winningly. 'McKinnon. Prewett. Culligan. Have a good one.' With that, he sauntered back to his seat, where the other Marauders were eagerly waiting.

'What did she say?' Remus demanded, as soon as James sat down.  
James shrugged casually. 'She said no,' he said in an offhanded voice. His eyes twinkled, 'But, I figured it won't be long til she changes her mind…' He looked at Sirius, who was struggling to keep a smile off his face. 'I suppose you're happy now?'  
'Yeah. Yeah, I reckon so. At least the whole school won't think we're utter prats now.' Sirius replied, trying to keep his voice level.  
James sighed. 'You're hopeless,' he muttered darkly.  
Sirius's face spilt into a wide grin, 'But that's why you love me!' He said in a sing-song voice. He clapped James on the back. 'And don't worry, mate. There are plenty of other girls.' His eyes quickly scanned the Great Hall. 'You know who's looking pretty good? That Sophia girl from Ravenclaw…'  
Remus shook his head and sighed fondly. 'When you two are done choosing you're next victims, we'd better go. We've got Care of Magical Creatures next, and you know how Kettleburn gets if we're late…'

Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review. x


End file.
